My little caterpillar
by irrelevantAssasin
Summary: FemLuffy/Luka has to face huge task but what happens when something goes wronk and can she take the hate, drama and sorrow at the same time. It's OOC and Luffy is female and Marco's lover OC smarterLuffy, adultlikeluffy and warning might make you sad and character death
1. My Little Caterpillar

**My ****little****caterpillar**

**Okay, my first long fanfic story that I'm not quite sure will it be even good one, but I try despite all my odds.**

**It's an OOC of Luka (femLuffy). Some is the same as in the anime/manga but Luka has visited ace quite amount of times and it's also marxlu. Luka's devil fruit is also OC, its umi umi omi (water fruit), it's a paramecia fruit, and Luka can freeze it and make steam from it. Basically she can bend the water around her. Luka is also pit Wiser than in the real story and she can navigate little, but she is still quite slow sometimes.**

**I'm going to rate It M because of the bloody scenes and the minimal adult scenes.**

**I'm gonna add **_**time skips**_** and **_flash backs,_** but mainly it's located to the marineford war.**

**In the first flash back Luka is 5 years and the singer is Makino.**

**Shocking news**

"_~Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be, can't go far but you can always dream~" a small lullaby was heard from the town bar. "~Whish you may and whish might, don´t you worry hold on tight, I promise you that there will come a day~" The voice was so beautiful, and full of joy and care, that even the mightiest warriors would shatter before the singer. "~Butterfly fly away~" The singer stopped when she realised that Luka had fallen asleep on her lap. She smiled at the small toddler who snored slightly at the moment, and the green haired hostel mother hugged her slightly._

**12 years later**

After the case with the warlord, Kuma, Luka had somehow managed to ask Boa Hancock (also a warlord) take her to the Moby Dick to see pops and as always Marco, but today she wasn't there just for fun and you could almost hear the anger she was in.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LET YOUR **BEST FRIEND **GO AFTER A MANIAC LIKE THAT, COULDN'T YOU SEE THAT HE WAS FAR TOO STRONG FOR HIM. I **TRUSTED **YOU AND YOU LET ME DOWN MARCO, I ONLY ASKD YOU TO WATCH OVER **ACE **"Luka was beyond angry, she was horrified, raged and almost her limit of worry and sorrow, when she yelled at Marco. Her mouth was try and longs almost out of breath. The whole whitebeard crew was shocked at her reaction, well of course she was sad because she had just realised that Ace her respected brother had been imprisoned to Impel Down and he will be executed in 7 days. Boa Hancock was also terrified how angry and frightening this tiny 17 years old girl could be when she stared at Marco angrily. Marcos sloppy face didn't change but there was shot of sorrow in his eyes when Luka accused him. Hancock thought that Luka would finally understand why she hates men's so much and leave the good-for-nothing phoenix to beg for Luka's forgiveness. Hancock's ceased daydreaming when Luka's raged shouts stopped. Luka made her way to the railing and left the shocked Marco at the centre of the ship, Luka jumped off from the Moby Dick, she froze the water below her to a tiny raft and took off fast while forcing the water to carry her to Impel Down, where she could save Ace.

**Luka's pov**

"My short black hair was viewing roughly from the wind and tiny tear drops were falling against my cheek, I was shattered, my heart was broken severally, I didn't want anything else, but a comforting hug from Marco, and he would say that we'll save Ace, you don't need to worry, just give me five minutes and I will bring him back safe and sound, and he will say that he's fine like always. But not today, today I would have to but all my strength and knowledge to him. I would sacrifice my whole life for him I will not fail even in my final hours I will fight and when he is safe I can consider what I said to Marco but just this once I can stop thinking about him, he don't need my help now he was a total shit hole and he can crawl in to a tiny corner and cry for what he did and how he reacted, I'm not gonna feel sorry for what I said." I was kicking myself mentally for thinking Marco again but now for the last time in a while. I had to come up with a working plan to free Ace. "It's bad if I get caught in the entrance, but if I get caught after Ace is free then it doesn't matter because we can take whoever it is to face us. Basically I just have to sneak in, get to Ace and find the keys. Great, now I just have to gather some water and I'm ready. And where did I but that map?"

**Haruta's pov**

Luka's first reaction was surprising. She came here and asked about Ace, and at first we couldn't answer to her because we knew she would be sad and worried. But when Marco told her, she just blew up (not really but it was close call). She was beyond angry and I could see that the water around us was actually boiling. Even I was terrified at her but as always it didn't change Marco's usual face, and the irritating not caring expression. When this all is over I'm gonna ask Luka how she can love that sloth. Luka's voice got too quiet and I didn't hear the last part, but Marco's expression looked terrified and the normal sloppy eyed sloth was gone. His eyes started shaking and Luka took off fast, I couldn't even turn my head to look at her when the water was rough from the speed and I didn't even see Luka anymore. I looked back at Marco and I swear I saw tear drop falling against his cheek, he also noticed this and wiped it off without anyone noticing, except me. I know it's sad but I can't wait to rub this against him.

**Finally chapter 1 done! I'm gonna write more as fast as I can and I wanted to add some humor too but it doesn't isn't the right time jet.**

**If you want to know more about Luka's umi umi omi or about the changes I did don't be shy, just ask.**

**I will try to add the second chapter as soon as I can but I can't courante anything.**

**And just for my and your entertainment I'm gonna add something that came to my mind when I thought about how would Marco react.**

**Marco's pov**

"…"


	2. Arriving to Impel Down

2. Arriving to Impel Down

**Luka's**** pov**

"Now it's been three days of traveling and I have been lost several times, faced many sea kings and almost had a mental break down but I'm not gonna give up. I don't have any back up, not that I need any but my crew could come handy right about now, but I'm still gonna fight with all I have. But now it's too late to think what I did wrong in the past, like what I said to Marco… DAMMIT, why did I think that? Stop thinking about him he is a total dick."

But I knew more than ever that this wasn't the time to think about my mistakes and personal love life, when I had to think about my brother with the marines who were going to kill him.

_Flash back_

_Luka's mother had chosen her best friend Makino to be Luka's hostel mother when she can't keep herself away from her fate, and after several joyful years, Luka's grandpa, Garp has come to take her away saying that it's dangerous to leave the 7 years old kid here and that her mind is not going to be poisoned by some pirates. Luka tried to struggle and cried that she didn't want to leave Makino and she even tried to hit Garp with some drinking water that was on the table near them but she haven't proper control of her fruit yet and Garp got hold of the water before it was even close. Makino quickly grabbed a hold on Garp's arm and said that she will say bye to Luka. Garp allowed this and put Luka on the ground. Makino gave her huge hug and said that when they next meet she will be a beautiful butterfly. With that Makino send Luka towards Garp, and Luka left to meet Ace and Sabo._

_End of flash back_

At the Moby Dick, few hours after the scene with Luka and Marco

**Haruta's pov**

It's been few hours of silence and Marco's sloppy expression is on a vacation, he's silent and I think he's kind of shocked about what ever Luka said to him. The guy is even more irritating now than ever, and I kind of miss the not so annoying sloppy sloth. I walk towards him and lean to the railing beside him. His eyes are viewing at the sea and they are full of sadness, worry and… wait is that rejection? Did Luka really break up with him? I eye on him and his body language try to find some more evidence of it but when my eyes look up to his face again he is looking right at me.

"Haruta, what is it, yoi?"

**Marco's pov**

I'm currently eyeing at the sea, it's blue, free and it reminds me about Luka. She was right, I was careless and didn't stop Ace, and I was too slow and didn't think of what might happen. I just want to talk to someone and that someone isn't me. Pops could understand but I can't bother him while we're almost in war. I stop my thoughts and start turning around and I'm about to help the others when I see Haruta eying on me. She stops when she faces my eyes.

"Haruta, what is it, yoi?" I ask, and her curiosity only grows. She crosses her arms and stares at me and I'm still waiting for the answer patiently with my hopefully normal expression.

She grinned evilly and I know this is not good "Marcooo~ did your eyes start sweating from fear or did you cry when Luka left" she shouts and starts smirking devilishly at me.

I knew she would be the only one to notice if nobody couldn't saw it, she was shuts a drama queen, when something interesting happened she was the first one to know.

I stare at her for a couple of seconds slightly irritated at the fact that in matter of minutes the whole crew would know. Luckily my expression didn't change and her smirk disappeared with the thought that I wouldn't care less.

"And did you have something else to say" I state with annoyed expression written all over my face. She luckily sees this and forgets the idea of telling to the whole crew, I hope. She quickly makes her way to stand right beside me and starts watching the open sea before us.

She opens her mouth and I start thinking what she could possibly say to me, that don't make me consider of dropping her out of the boat. "Did Luka break up whit you" with those words I could feel my heart stop, my arms shaking and another tear drop tried to make its way to my eye and when I felt it I immediately forced it back and started to think how to answer to that.

"I… She… She said that… That she hates me" I mumbled out and I immediately regret that I confessed that to Haruta who should be at the top on the list of don't ever tell them about your personal life. I looked at Haruta and she looked sad about something. Could it be for me? No, she newer could possibly feel sorry for me and Luka.

She opens her mouth again and here we go again, out is going to come a shit load of insults and how I suck at this kind of stuff and how Luka did the right decision when leaving me and a lot of bullshit that I'm not gonna listen to any ways. "You know, I don't think she really meant what she said" Haruta smiled calmly.

I can't believe this she is actually nice to me. "Yeah, I guess your right" Stay calm, don't sow, that it's weird, keep it cool…

Near the Tarai Current, almost at Impel Down.

Luka is almost at the Gates of Justice. She passed Enies Lobby already and had chills going down her spine.

**Luka's pov**

I have been traveling 5 days by now and have 2 days before Ace's execution. I was really lucky when I stopped at Enies Lobby, can you believe it they had an underground city there. I didn't think at all and went straight to the food stock and started eating, because I thought that there were no people because of the buster call, I got major scratch under my knee but I don't think it's gonna stop me. After few hours I was at Impel Down, and oh my god how big it was. I created a small air bubble under water just suit full for me, I looked at the underwater building, it was way more bigger than Enies Lobby and the sea kings around it didn't make the situation any better. I analysed the situation carefully (I think), only way out was through that gate and there was one… Two entrance? I floated around the building and saw a back door. The front door was out immediately and… oh who cares I just kick everyone's butt and get over it.

I slam the door open and…

EH…

**Soldier's pov**

I was having lunch with several other soldiers, and all of them were much more experienced than I. This was my first day in Impel Down, and I was having a nice chat whit the older guards when the door jerked open. The figure at the door was dripping water and breathing heavily, she was most likely a young woman with her curvy body. Her Black short hair and the red tang vest were distracting, but her ass was a show off with the tight blue shorts, what can I say, she was a hottie. She raise her head and her face was so full of anger, her black eyes seemed scary as hell but when she saw us the only expression on her face was surprised.

EH…

The older soldiers seemed to recognise her and attacked her shouting "take her down, she is Straw hat Luka". My eyes widened from realisation when I saw the straw hat on hanging from her neck.

**No one's pov**

Luka stand there dumb founded when the marines started attacking and the only thing she was thinking was "What the hell just happened, are I really that conspicuous"


	3. desperate situation

3. desperate situation

**Luka's pov**

There were marines everywhere, several had already taken their swords and guns, and I think the important thing right now was to find out how many soldiers I had to face. I started counting but gave up after hundred, they attacked me and I saw that one of them held little den den mushi, probably reporting about me, I had to stop him. Right now I only cared about how I would stop him from reporting to the head. I had two bottles of water hanging around my belt I uncorked them and bend the water inside to drown the man with the den den mushi. He started struggling and finally fell on the ground, I know I was cruel but I didn't want them to kill my brother. The marines looked at the man who was lying numb on the ground I could almost sense the horror in them. They looked back at me and started to hesitate, they probably thought before that I was some weakling, and that they could handle me on their own. Fat chance, in my current situation and the amount of rage I have even gramps wouldn't want to face me. I wield the water behind me and washed all the marines out, froze the surface of that spot and heated towards the next door.

Now I was careful and didn't slam the door open like before I opened it slowly. The room was dark and depressing, there wasn't much furniture's in and I knew that this wasn't any normal room I could see blood around the room but didn't think it was bad. I stepped in the room because I didn't see any surveillance mushi. After two steps something strangled me, it was painful and I tried to turn my head to see who it was. Women was standing right next to me with a whip on her hand's she licked her lips and started mumbling something that I didn't quite catch. She took tighter hold of her whip and said something including my scream. I was enraged. My scream would take much more effort than a mere whip. I took a hold of the whip and threw her to the wall. She gasped from the pain and bounced back quickly.

"This is perfect chance to mmmmmhh… hear a young girl like you scream" she stated.

The women had too revealing outwith if you ask me it was pink and looked more like something that a whore would ware. It had spikey boots, long trousers, her stomach was nude, and she had a jacket and cloak, her boobs would drib out from the jacked but somehow she managed to keep them inside (how the hell can she do that? What kind of lacquer does she use on them? I bet their fake). She had golden hair, candle ear rings and huge, pink ears or horns, I don't care, the point is that she was in my way and she looked like a slut.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked with confusing expression. The women looked wounded with my words.

"MH… DIDN'T YOU LISTEN WHAT I JUST SAID, ITS SADI-CHAN FOR YOU" The women blew up.

"Whatever slut" I just stated whit no caring face.

"MMMMmmm… YOU'RE GONNA BAY FOR THAT!" After that she started smacking around, whit her whip. I naturally avoided from being hit, I had to save my energy for later.

I made an ice spear from the water with me and whit one hand movement I pierced the women's right leg. She screamed from the pain and her right leg was completely useless. I didn't notice it coming but the whip had hit me to my left hand at the same time than her leg was wounded. The pain was stitching and shot through my body, I knew that it wasn't an ordinary whip, it was cursed or something like that. I stopped moving hoping that the pain would die inside me, but instead of disappearing it got worse when the slut hit me again at the same spot. In different matter I would scream from pain, but that was exactly what she wanted and I just couldn't bring myself to give her the pleasure. I bit my lover lip and pushed the pain away, I looked at her and I know she was waiting for my hopeless scream. After our all-out battle she was down, her body was severally wounded and she was out cold. I had bad wounds of my own, my left hand was bleeding badly and the huge scar on my right leg was reopened and was also bleeding quite heavily. I left the room to find stares witch led downstairs.

**Ace's pov**

"My days are running short and I don't have much to care anymore. Ceech I sure which that Marco kept his mouth shut, because we don't need crazy Luka running maniac around Impel Down" I grinned when my thoughts went back to our childhood and to the time when I didn't need to be the overprotective brother that I now am because of Marco. Heck even I don't know where that came from, but when I first saw Marco looking at my little sister in interested way, I thought about burning his eye balls into ash, and when I saw them trade a kiss, I was beyond pissed off, I almost killed Marco on that spot. Luckily Luka stopped me, but I didn't accept the fact that my best friend/brother was dating my innocent little sister. I laughed quietly when I remembered Marcos horror expression after I catched them in a tender moment. Let's just say I gave him one night to live.

My cell mate looked at me confused, and asked why I was happy before my execution. The fishmen was former warlord and my old enemy. He was also covered with several wounds and I knew he was in pain despite his poker face that he wore often. I looked up at him and sighed loudly, my instinct told me to not talk to this overgrown fish but there wasn't anything else to do so I started telling him about the crying little brat A.K.A my precious little sister.

We sat there hours and hours just talking about my past and the careless, sweet sister of mine. He listened closely and laughed at some points, and we had great time just sitting there, few guards would order us to shut up but what did I care, I was already dying. The moment when Luka was standing right there before my very own eyes, was the moment when my carefree mood left me, broken on the ground. I couldn't believe it, my weak little sister was standing at the bottom floor of Impel Down, and why, because I was so stupid believing that Marco wouldn't tell her. She was standing outside my gage, her small body were bloody and shaky and with tears in her eyes I could see that she was happy to see me alive. I couldn't think at all, my little sister had come to Impel Down to save her big brother from death and her whole body had taken the side-effects. Only one word passed my mind.

"LUKA, YOU IDIOT"


	4. Captured

4. Captured

**Luka's pov**

I run down the stairs and my heart racing against me. The stairs are spiral like and I really need to look out for the surveillance mushi. I run little while and see a door, I allow myself to rest awhile and read the sign on it. The room is for the minimal bounties, shuts as 10 million and 50 million, not my floor because Ace is surely worth over 500 million. This room would be good for Arlong or for the big nose guy. I continue running although my whole body is against it. I turn around one corner and see a surveillance mushi, great just what I needed. I jump quickly behind the corner, just before the mushi looks at my direction. "Whooh" I sigh quietly to myself. Now how am I gonna get past it. If I froze it the guards will be on alert immediately, if I just cower it with my water it's gonna see anyway, but if I send hot water on it it's gonna go hidden under its shell. Yes that's what I do. I waited until it would look at the other way then quickly steered the boiling water to touch the snail. After few seconds of feeling the hot water it got under its shell and Luka took off with great speed. Door two with bounties 60 million and 100 million, skipped, door three with bounties 110 million and 200 million, skipped, door four with bounties 210 million and 300 million, skipped, door five with bounty higher than 300 million, five it is then. I opened the door and the first feeling was extremely cold my whole body had frozen when I stepped in. I made a tiny ice cube and whiz it between the door and the wall, just in case there was a trap in that door, and I would have to freeze here with Ace. I started running around the place.

I came across some gages and stopped to ask where Ace was held. They looked at me dumbfounded like haven't seen a human in years.

"HEY, DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? WHERE THE FIRE FIST IS HELD?" I yelled at them because I really had something wiser things to do, like saving Ace. They didn't move a muscle and I sighed and started moving again.

I came across a forest, thinking why the hell there's a forest in the middle of prison. Deciding that thinking was useless at this point, I made my way to the forest as fast as I could. I think a saw a moving pile of snow when I took off through the forest, but I have no time to ask if it would join my crew so I'm gonna move on. After a while I have only seen trees, ice and snow, so I guess I'm not getting anywhere. I turn around knowing that Ace wouldn't be here, there must be a room for the dying people. After my quick turn around, I see a huge pack of wolves. They are completely white and have red eyes, which are only blood thirsty eyes. I took my fighting stance because I assume that they are not gonna let me go without a little bite on my neck. They star attacking one by one and they're quite easy to beat like this, but I think they are quick learners so I have to watch out. Kick, kick, punch, kick, this is getting harder every second, they are now deadlier and they use their fangs and claws, so they are also unfair. I got two of my back and received few wounds, I kicked one wolf unconscious, and I have twenty left. Kicks, few punches and pair of fatal wounds, not stopping, no matter what. Now that the subordinates are out of the way there must be the alpha wolf somewhere near. I looked around and saw the big, white figure at the pile of snow. It was strong looking, hungry, and aggressive, it jumped at me and landed the first strike to my shoulder, blood started pouring and I felt the pain shot through my body. I quickly broke free and made space between us, I melted the snow under the wolf and waited that it felt in the water, I quickly re froze it and started running through the forest. I was almost at the door when a sharp pain shot through my body, it was strange, my legs failed me and I fell on the snow. I was dripping blood and the pain in my stomach got worse. It felt so bad I couldn't keep it in and I vomited on the ground. I didn't know the reason and I didn't even want to know, I think it was just my body fighting back at the stress. I came to the door, took some water with me, I stopped when I heard the sharp voice of the alarm. I saw the small surveillance mushi hanging from the roof, I frustrated and run downstairs.

I had been running for several minutes before I came at the bottom of the building and saw dim light coming from room below me. The place was huge everywhere was gages, cuffs and chains. I heard mumbling from the gages and started running around the place. When I finally reached Ace's cell, my wound had re opened and I was out of breath, but I was happy seeing my brother still on one piece. I couldn't stop the tears and the moment my tears started falling Ace saw me, he looked shocked to see me and I think was more shocked at the fact that I was here for him. I saw a tiny tear in his eyes and he opened his mouth to say something.

"LUKA, YOU IDIOT" He was crying with the words "WHY DID YOU COME HERE? WHO TOLD YOU WHERE I WAS? WAS IT MARCO?" He was angry and sad, but I knew that he was happy to see me.

I haven't enough energy to grin but I addressed a small smile just for him "I'm gonna get the keys, wait here" I said with tired voice. I knew that I was on my limit but I still had the energy to free Ace from the sea stones. I left Ace there and went looking for the keys.

**Jimbe's pov**

I was shocked when the teen stand just outside the gage, with her appearance, she was a pirate and with the wounds, she had come from outside. Ace-san called her Luka and I was impressed at her actions, she had come to the most dangerous prison in the seven seas and made it to the bottom alive. Ace had mentioned her stubbornness and her reckless personality, but I never thought that she would do something like this. She was losing quite amount of blood, her voice was tired and her body would fail her in any minute. She went to get the keys and I glance at Ace-san, his face is shocked and worried. She came back with the keys and started opening the cell. After a calming "Click" from the gage she opens the door and steps…

**No one's pov**

"BOOM" Area after the door blows up and Luka got thrown back to the gage behind her, she hits her head hard at the bars and fells into uneasy unconscious. Ace shouts her to wake up but the girl just lies there not responding. Jimbe looks at the girl in horror knowing what will happen to her if she doesn't wake up soon. Two guards come's to pick the unconscious girl from the ground, victory written all around their faces. Ace starts struggling with all his might and one of the guards grins at him evilly, while the other drags Luka to her cell. The first guard carps a small den den mushi from his pocket and calls to someone.

"MMMHH…" a grumpy voice answers from the other side of the den den mushi.

"Uh… We got her chief-san" The guard mumbles.

"Don't tell me, the trap actually worked"

"Yes, chief-san"

"Well good if you caught her, but her in sea stone cuffs and I'll come pick her up"

"Yes sir" After the call they chained Luka to the gage's floor. Ace was furious but even he knew that there was absolutely nothing he could do. He would have to wait for the chief warden to come.


	5. The execution day (part 1)

5. The execution day (part 1)

**Luka's pov**

I start to wake up and there are voices around me but I can't tell the difference between talk and noise. I start opening my eyes but the first image is blurry and dark. I feel the hard, ice cold, medal floor under me and I start moving my body little. The previous pain shots through me again and I feel myself weaker than ever. My thinking was unstable and I didn't know where I was for a while. I let my eyes wonder around the room. Something heavy was around my wrists and angles, and there was something that dragged away my powers. I saw the bars in front of me. Then it hit me "HOLY SHIT".

I lift myself up but I couldn't stand up because of the chains and the pain didn't make things easier for me. I could see outside my gage and saw Ace staring at me, I saw the horror in his eyes and the stinging pain of failing tore me apart. I could see him and I knew he was blaming himself for this. I was on my knees, we just looked in each other's souls and we felt what the other was feeling.

This didn't last too long because a dark figure got between us. I looked up at HER and I knew instantly that she was the top layers slut. I didn't like her being here and I knew that she was here for revenge. I looked angrily at her hoping that she would just leave us alone, but apparently she was still pissed off about the earlier fight. She had her cursed whip with her and I knew what was coming for me. I saw Ace who was watching terrified at me, I couldn't help it. When the whip took contact with my sensitive skin the pain was written all over my face and a wail got out of my mouth. I wasn't going to scream, not now, not ever. I can cry for joy, laugh for happiness and fight for the ones I love, but I will never scream from pain. I pressed my head against the floor and took all the hits directly I didn't try to avoid them they were my punishment for failing.

I kept my head bowed and supressed the newly received pain in my back. I couldn't help the tears that came down my cheeks, but I was still strong enough to keep the scream inside me.

"Why can't you just MMMMmmm… let the delightful scream come out, I know that you are suffering, but that isn't good enough for me!" She stated eagerly, while she continued torturing me.

I think it was good thing when the 'Chief' came in, the slut stopped torturing me because they had better use for me now. I kept my head bowed and waited for another punishment, but it never came, I still didn't care. Ace started shouting courses and how he will kill them if they touch me ever again, but the warden didn't care about his threats, Ace couldn't kill anybody ever again, he was destined to die soon. The warden looked down at me and took mini den den mushi from his pocket.

**No one's pov**

"Sooo… Why are you calling me, Magellan?" Ominous voice answered from the den den mushi.

"We got the straw hat. When do you want us to deliver her?" Magellan stated.

"Fosfosfosfos… Good, good, bring her at marineford tomorrow" The man in the den den mushi said laughing. Luka remembered that laugh she had heard it somewhere but she could put her finger on it. The marines left Luka alone again and took the lift to upstairs, Luka didn't move a muscle, she stayed there her head bowed to the floor and her back was fatally bleeding. She was desperate and all her fails flashed through her head, the first fail she recalled was her last talk with Marco.

_Flash back._

"_I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LET ME DOWN MARCO, I ONLY ASKED YOU TO WATCH OVER ACE!" I raged at him. "I'm gonna go to Impel Down, I'm gonna rescue him but when he is safe I'm not gonna come back to this ship, and I don't want to see you ever again"._

_Flash back ended._

She thought about her crew, her friends, people of the windmill village and even all her enemies. She weren't sad for them, because they were safe. She started pounding her head against the floor, she thought about how weak she was and she couldn't stand the idea that she had to watch her brother die. She was now more shattered than ever, she couldn't even protect Ace and she wouldn't forgive herself for being such a weakling.

Ace looked at her, his rage was flooding. He didn't fight back the pouring tear drops, but he didn't allow himself to sob. He saw Luka's tank tops tattered form and the bright blood pouring down her lower back. Ace couldn't stand see his little sister in so much pain, but he couldn't look away from her. His sister was hurt and he couldn't do anything to comfort her, to tell her that everything would be alright. The pained look on her face, the tears that he hated so much and the frighten expression on her face wouldn't make Ace angry anymore, it would be the right time for them now, but Luka didn't show pain, tears or even fear. She was too calm for her own good and Ace didn't like it, he had separated Luka from her fears and that's why Luka was reckless enough to come here. He bowed his head, just like Luka did and they would wait for their destiny to come.

The next day was foggy and dark. The sun was hidden behind the clouds. Several ships had already arrived to Impel Down and HQ marines were waiting for the prisoner, Portgas .D Ace, outside the jail. It was the chief warden's duty to escort the prisoner securely to the ship and he was already on the move.

Ace lifted his head when the door was opened. He had an angry glare in his eyes and his whole appearance stated fury. One croup took Ace and the other croup approached Luka's gage. Ace saw this and yelled at the guards. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER? LEAVE HER ALONE!" He was raged and he was worried for Luka.

Luka's gage was opened and she watched as the marines came to pick her up too. Ace was forced to walk towards the lift and Luka's croup came after him. The guards placed Ace and Luka at the centre of the lift and kept an eye on them. Their hands were chained behind their backs and the lift started moving slowly

**Ace's pov**

I looked at Luka and she had a rare expression on her face, if Luka had a poker face this would be it. If we are gonna die together then I don't want her last memory to be sad one.

"Well…" I started. "If you think about it this isn't so bad after all" I grinned sneakily and Luka stared at me with confused face. "I mean… I get to die first" I looked down at Luka with the creepiest grin ever.

She got the bait and looked at me with an irritated expression. "How come you always get the best spot?"

I was amused by her baby face, I continued the conversation. "Well I think it's because I'm older than you"

"But Makino said that girls mature faster than boys."

"Luka you're missing the point here. I'm three years older than you."

"… So what! Sabo was also older"

"When did Sabo come to this conversation?"

"When you started claiming that you are the oldest"

"I did not"

"Yes you did"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Okay stop…" I was interrupted by Luka.

"I'm not gonna talk to you anymore." Luka stated and looked at the other direction.

"GGGGGRRRH…" I would face balm if my hands were free.

Everybody around us we're astonished by our conversation, but the rest of the trip we were quiet.

At the ship Luka started again "Why do I have to stand here while you sit there?"

"Luka, just keep your mouth shut for once" I sighed loudly and stared at the sky.

"Why the hell would I" Luka had teasing face on.

"Just for your own good" I stated calmly, while Luka wasn't satisfied with my not caring response.

"HAH… And who's gonna hurt me?" She asked.

"Well the marines aren't happy, if we continue our conversation" I looked at the rare admiral beside me, which had disturbed look on his face.

Luka settled down and leaned to the wall she was chained.

This is gonna be a long trip.


	6. The execution day (part 2)

6. The execution day (part 2)

**Luka's pov**

We are maybe halfway there and I haven't said anything to Ace for a while, it's not like I'm angry to him but he just sometimes can be so triggering, maybe he doesn't know that he can be annoying, should I tell him. My thoughts were cut off by some no name marine soldier.

"Do you think that Whitebeard is coming" The no name soldier asked from a higher ranged captain.

"Yep, he is coming, he won't let his subordinate die so easily" The captain stated with tensed expression.

"Che… bummer" I said while glaring at the two. They noticed this and looked at me with nervous faces.

I was still leaning to the wall and I turned around to look at the centre of the ship where Ace was 'sitting' "HEY ACE" I yelled and the rear admiral wasn't too happy to hear me shouting again (he must have some mental issues or something).

"SIGH… What now, Luka?" He asked with irritated expression.

"I heard that Pops is coming too" I said with exited face.

"Oh really… Sigh... You sure seem exited. Can I ask why?" Ace asked.

"Huh…" What the… I don't know… "Is it because of Marco?" He asked concerned.

"NO" I said angrily to him. He looked at me confused. "And why is that?"

I went silence after that and I was ashamed that I had brought that up. He looked at me with worried expression. "Well…" I started. "Well what?" he continued.

"Well… I kind of… short of…" I mumbled. "For god's sake Luka, tell me already" He shouted obviously irritated at my mumbling. "I HAD A FIGHT WITH HIM! HAPPY?" I admitted.

He stared at me for a while and then busted out laughing. "IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY, ACE" I yelled at him irritated at his actions.

"Yeah… I know… It's just… bfh… HAHAHAA…" He started laughing again. "ACE, YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT I'M CHAINED INTO THIS WALL" I said with angry tone, ready to kick his butt at any second. "Yeah, and I am really scared right now" he stated with a lazy, laughing expression.

"If Pops saves you I'm gonna KILL YOU!" I stated with almost raged face. "Yeah, yeah have it your way"

We continued our fight until the rear admiral blow up. He shouted at both of us and I think he was kind of scary. The rest of the voyage was quite one and it was way too boring for me.

**No one's pov**

The ship dogged to the harbour, at marineford. Usually the ships would contain supplies, soldiers and maybe some citizens, but not today, today was a special day, the whole marineford was evacuated from civilians and the ones who got off from the ship were pirates. The first's destiny was to die here at the execution platform and the second's destiny was unknown, despite their situation they were quite happy. They were led from the ship to the main building, to the underground holding cell.

Luka was gaged to a bigger cell, it was like normal one but it was made from sea stones. Her legs and hands were chained together. The cell was dark and empty, but she could easily see outside. The floor was closely guarded, but none of the guards were gregarious. She was sitting in the cells corner, quite irritated at the fact that she didn't have anything to do and she just waited for someone to pick her up and kill her already.

They were long hours, few marines would run around the place making preparations but mostly it was quiet. Luka watched the marines who were running around not bothering to even look at the gaged girl and that irritated Luka the most. Ace was at some other place and Luka didn't like the fact that she wouldn't be able to talk to him.

After the necessary preparations four guards stopped at Luka's gage, they had guns and swords hanging from their belt and one of them moved forward to open up Luka's gage. Luka eyed them closely when they came to lift Luka from the floor and made her walk out from her sell. Luka moved her hands to shield her eyes from the bright light as they walked outside from the holding cell. The place was huge there was ship docking area surrounded by walls, much like Impel Down but bigger and heavily guarded. There were lots of soldiers, normal people, high ranked people and Giants but one thing in common, all were navy soldiers. Luka wasn't sure where she was going but she weren't safe from death so she just thought that watching and waiting was the perfect idea right now.

They lead her to one place in the Island that was high and hidden no one could see her but she saw everything, The plaza, the execution platform, the sea area and the deserted village beneath them. She didn't understand the situation, her brains didn't work properly. She was chained to the ground, her hands were hanging on her back and she was kneeling down. She didn't know why she was there and no one wasn't telling her that either. The guards but a gag on her mouth despite her struggling and left her alone again.

Luka waited until they dragged Ace out of the biggest building and chained him to the platform. Luka was horrified, they had brought her here to watch Ace die.

**Sorry for the lack of writing, I have been sulking myself for starting such a horrible story and my enthusiasm isn't the highest thing right now, but I try my hardest with this story.**


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

**I'm****gonna**** stop ****writing****this story because I don't like the way it's turning out and I added something that didn't originally belong to it so, sorry.**

**If I find the time I'm gonna continue it but now I'm just gonna leave it there.**


End file.
